


Waiting

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У нас общий почтовый ящик, который каким-то образом пересекает почти половину десятилетия, и я ничего о тебе не знаю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64803) by littlelioncats. 



> AU по фильму "Дом у озера"

**_[Июль 2010]_ **

Дэн свободен.

Точнее, не совсем. Он по уши в долгах, его образование пошло крахом и он понятия не имеет, что собирается делать со своей жизнью.

Но на это можно посмотреть и с хорошей стороны. Он сидит у фонтана, ест Maltesers и наслаждается моментом. Больше никаких лекций, больше никаких рефератов, которые он не хочет писать.

И несмотря на то, что он в ужасе и ему нужно со многим разобраться, ему хорошо.

Он встаёт, улыбаясь про себя. Возможно, со стороны кажется, что он немного не от мира сего, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он не чувствует себя счастливым, но в первый раз за очень долгое время чувствует, что, возможно, сможет таковым стать. Скоро. И прямо сейчас ему этого достаточно.

Звучит громкий сигнал клаксона, и со стороны дороги слышится приглушённый звук столкновения. Какая-то женщина кричит.

— О боже!

— Назад, отойдите назад!

— Эй, постойте!

Он видит, как одна машина снижает скорость, а остальные машины встают. Люди начинают собираться вокруг фигуры, лежащей на дороге. И вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, Дэну становится плохо.

Он подходит на несколько шагов ближе к тому месту, но женщина в полицейской форме уже бежит, а некоторые прохожие звонят по своим телефонам.

— Простите, не могли бы вы отойти назад? Мне нужно, чтобы вы все отошли подальше назад. Включая вас.

Дэн отходит, вытаращив глаза. Автомобиль сбил человека и скрылся.

И пока он стоит, в нескольких метрах от него чья-то жизнь покидает тело, вытекая с кровью, которая расплывается вокруг его головы, словно тёмный нимб.

-

**_[Март 2009]_ **

Квартира кажется чужой.

Конечно, он официально занимает её всего около трёх часов. Но он ступает по ковру осторожно, как гость. Как будто боится случайно запачкать светлый ламинат или коврик из бамбукового волокна.

Фил садится на диван и смотрит на коробки, выставленные вдоль противоположной стены. Ему давно пора ими заняться.

Но когда он всё поставит на свои места, распакует все вещи и найдёт для них место в этой квартире, это будет значить, что она принадлежит ему. Всё, его ответственность, его собственность. Его.

Он не готов. Ему двадцать два и всё это кажется шуткой, сомнительной претензией на самостоятельность, которая обязательно плохо кончится.

Он был готов уйти из родительского дома.

Но теперь он здесь, и подкрадывается одиночество. Тишина.

В какой-то степени он всё бы отдал за шум и хаос совместного проживания, или чтобы услышать, как мама кричит ему снизу, что чай готов и не мог бы он в этот раз принести из своей комнаты все кружки?

Из крана капает вода, Фил подтягивает ноги на кожаное сиденье и смотрит в пространство перед собой.

Краем глаза он замечает конверт на кухонной стойке и вспоминает, что взял его из почтового ящика внизу. Он оставил его там, будучи смутно обеспокоенным, слишком поглощённым тасканием картонных коробок, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

Каракули на передней стороне едва можно разобрать. В конце концов Фил решает, что там должно быть написано «Новому владельцу».

Предыдущий жилец. Он переворачивает письмо и открывает его.

_Привет! Очевидно, этот почтовый ящик теперь принадлежит тебе. Как и моя квартира. Теперь уже твоя. Я пишу просто, чтобы поприветствовать тебя (это хорошее место с отличным видом. Прости, я звучу как риэлтор. Ты всё это знаешь, иначе не въехал бы) и предупредить, что кран в ванной сломан. Тот, который холодный. Я так и не починил его, он был таким, когда я уже въехал. В общем, главная цель моего письма в том, чтобы сказать, что иногда почтовая служба не успевает отследить, когда кто-то сменил адрес. Так что, если в почте окажется что-то, не принадлежащее тебе, не мог бы ты переслать её по моему новому адресу? Я буду очень признателен._

_— Дэн_

На словах «с отличным видом» размазано пятно чернил от шариковой ручки, а сбоку — едва заметные каракули, где ручка окончательно перестала писать. Адрес выведен под письмом аккуратными заглавными буквами. Фил кладёт письмо на диван, подходит к пластиковому пакету, лежащему на столе, и вытаскивает на свет бутылку белого вина.

(Он решил, что шампанское нанесёт слишком сильный удар по его скудному бюджету)

Налив себе стакан, он неслышным шагом подходит к балконной двери и открывает её, впуская прохладный вечерний воздух.

Отличный вид. Да, думает Фил.

Весь Манчестер простирается перед ним, как пол, расписанный бетонными зданиями и расшитый змеями улиц. От станции отходит поезд, тонкая голубая линия удаляется от города. Фонари только начинают гореть оранжевым и жёлтым, подмигивая с неоновых вывесок низких зданий и то вспыхивая, то гаснув из более высоких, жилых и офисных зданий, как пристальные светлые глаза.

Людей на тротуаре внизу едва видно. Машины ползут, словно жуки, в рычащей пробке, но со своим зрением Фил видит лишь тёмные силуэты на фоне жёлтых фар. Мойщик окон в светоотражающем жилете промывает водой пластины из стекла и стали.

Вдалеке от всех.

Он кладёт локти на перила и делает глоток вина, ёжась от наступившего холода.

-

**_[Январь 2013]_ **

— Увидимся.

— Наверное, нет, я сегодня уезжаю. Точнее, сейчас. — Дэн придерживает плечом дверь, пытаясь прикинуть в уме, сможет ли он протащить коробку через дверь.

— О. Ну тогда — помочь с этим?

Парень в шапке (Дэн так и не запомнил его имя. Они говорили бесконечное количество раз, перекидывались парой фраз в лифте и на лестнице, но Дэн всегда знал его как «парня в шапке». Он никогда не видел его без неё) протягивает руку и Дэн с благодарностью передаёт ему пару пакетов.

— Спасибо. Это всего через пару улиц, — он ставит груду вещей снаружи двери, прислоняется к стеклу и старается не дышать слишком тяжело. Даже пользуясь лифтом, выносить пожитки из одной квартиры и перетаскивать в другую оказывается более трудной работой, чем он изначально предполагал. — Думаю, дальше я и сам справлюсь. 

Это тонкий намёк, но парень в шапке понимает.

— Ладно. Что ж, удачи, — он протягивает руку, и Дэн пожимает её.

— Спасибо.

Это последняя поездка в лифте.

Он окидывает квартиру последним взглядом, искренне жалея, что приходится её оставлять. Когда она перестала быть местом, где он ест и спит, и начала казаться его собственной? Почти что домом?

Дэн вытаскивает конверт из кармана пальто и опускает его в пустой почтовый ящик по пути на улицу.

Хорошо бы новый жилец оказался приличным человеком.

-

Фил находит записку под грудой белья. Он разглаживает её, читая адрес на мятой бумаге, сжимая в другой руке ворох почты.

Не его собственной почты, но адресованной мистеру Хауэллу. Он нашёл её этим утром.

Ничего для Фила, иначе ящик был бы пуст.

Честно говоря, большая часть кажется мусором и рекламой. Но страхи предыдущего владельца говорили сами за себя и он  _просил_ Фила переслать всё ему.

Наверное, это ворчливый старик, думает Фил. Привыкший всё делать так, как заведено. Один из тех, кто изучает каждый рекламный клочок или агитационный буклет, который получает.

Он небрежно пишет записку и опускает её вместе с пакетом с почтой в красный почтовый ящик, стоящий на углу.

_Привет, вот твоя почта. Я зайду в почтовое отделение, чтобы подтвердить твой новый адрес, если хочешь, для меня это не проблема. И ещё, ты был прав насчёт вида. Это одна из причин, почему я выбрал эту квартиру._

_Фил._

-

Пару дней спустя он снова проверяет почтовый ящик.

Пакет ждёт его, с кляксой красных чернил.

**[ВЕРНУТЬ ОТПРАВИТЕЛЮ]**

Фил в растерянности вертит его в руках. Он думал, что правильно переписал адрес.

На двери магазинчика на углу висит знак, что там находится почтовое отделение. Он решает пойти купить чипсов, а заодно спросить про посылку.

-

Он немного нервничает, когда подходит к стеклянному барьеру: это одна из многих вещей, которые он никогда раньше не делал.

Женщина поднимает на него скептический взгляд. Её очки держатся на цепочке, висящей на шее.

Фил хочет спросить, где она их взяла, потому что это кажется хорошим способом не терять их, но он слишком стесняется.

— Эээ, здрасте. Я пытался отправить этот пакет, но он вернулся назад с таким штемпелем. — Фил держит в руках посылку, женщина щурится, поджимает губы и ничего не говорит.

Фил переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Эээ, — он не уверен, что ещё сказать, — я думал, вдруг вы можете мне помочь.

Она поднимает барьер и делает знак похожей на клешню рукой. Фил смотрит на неё.

— Посылка, — нетерпеливо говорит она. Он быстро подаёт пакет.

Она что-то набирает на компьютере и ждёт, пока загрузится страница. Когда она снова поднимает на него взгляд, в нём читаются замешательство и подозрение.

— Адреса не существует.

— Что? — Этого Фил не ожидает. — Но...

— Новостройка. На углу. Олдхэм стрит, — она отмахивается от него, отодвинув посылку обратно от себя, так как она дала ему всю необходимую информацию.

Фил забирает посылку и выходит из магазина, почему-то чувствуя себя так, словно он совершил ужасное преступление.

Оказывается, что Олдхэм стрит находится неподалёку. Так же, как и нужный дом. Он недалеко уехал, предыдущий владелец.

Но когда Фил доходит до этой новостройки, его встречает строительное ограждение и листы прозрачного пластика, трепещущие на ветру.

Огромные буквы гласят: _«Идёт строительство. Покупайте квартиры сейчас — сможете заселиться в декабре 2009 г.»_

Он обегает это странное здание вокруг.

На посылке стоит адрес квартиры, которая даже не достроена, не говоря уже о том, чтобы в ней кто-то жил.

-

— Твою ж мать, — бормочет Дэн, проверяя почтовый ящик и в который раз оказываясь ни с чем. Прошла уже неделя. Он надеялся, что у нового жильца хватит порядочности помочь ему, но, очевидно, нет.

Он возвращается в свой старый дом, намереваясь опустить новую записку в почтовый ящик. На этот раз в более крепких выражениях, чем предыдущую.

Он колеблется перед тем, как отправить её, и в конце концов решает просто открыть ящик. Ему придётся собственноручно вернуть свою потерянную почту. К чёрту приватность нового жильца, ведь Дэн не собирается рыться в его вещах и забирать то, что ему не принадлежит.

Внутри пусто, если не считать пакета. Дэн вытаскивает его, переворачивает и хмурится. На нём значится его адрес, аккуратно выведенный синими чернилами. И ещё на нём штемпель «Вернуть отправителю».

Он проверяет тёмную нишу на предмет чего-либо ещё, обуреваемый замешательством. Он находит записку.

_Привет, я не знаю, вернёшься ли ты сюда, чтобы проверить, но я попытался переслать твою почту (ты был прав, они не знали, что ты переехал) и это не сработало? После того, как посылка, которую я отправил, вернулась ко мне, я пошёл по твоему адресу и — это звучит очень странно — его там нет. По крайней мере, не будет в течение ближайших нескольких месяцев. Здание ещё строится. И вот, что я хочу сказать: мне жаль, я на самом деле попытался. Я буду оставлять твою почту здесь, если ты хочешь приходить за ней время от времени. Я посмотрю, что ещё смогу сделать._

_Фил._

_P. S. у меня холодный кран в ванной работает нормально?_

Дэн перечитывает записку и открывает свёрток. Внутри он находит свою почту вместе с ещё одной, более короткой запиской. Он похлопывает себя по карманам, находит какой-то чек и огрызок карандаша.

_Это странно. Моей новой квартире уже года два, она определённо закончена и я там живу. Она не так хороша, как моя старая квартира — теперь уже твоя квартира, — но совершенно точно её нельзя назвать недостроенной. И тот кран всегда был сломан... что?_

_Твой растерянный Дэн._

_О, и кстати — я буду забирать почту отсюда, если ты не против. Я живу достаточно близко, чтобы заходить._

-

Фил забывает о почтовом ящике где-то на неделю.

Говоря начистоту, он занят заботами о других вещах, например, как навести в квартире порядок, сделать её приличной или, по крайней мере, пригодной для жилья. Он занят, слишком занят для того, чтобы думать о чём-то вроде фантомных почтовых адресатов. Он по-прежнему посещает занятия, ходит пропустить стаканчик-другой с друзьями и вообще, затянут безжалостной приливной волной жизни.

Когда он проходит мимо почтовых ящиков в воскресенье днём, по дороге в магазин (вылазка в люди, организованная для того, чтобы не провести целый день в интернете), он останавливается и открывает его.

Надо сказать, все эти дела с почтой оставались у Фила в голове. Он не из тех людей, которые так просто забывают о чужих проблемах.

Теперь ящик пуст. Свёрток исчез, и Фил радостно улыбается. Значит, сообщение получено.

Внутри лежит записка, накарябанная на обратной стороне чека, и Фил наклоняет голову, потому что это не имеет смысла.

В кармане его пальто лежит шариковая ручка и сложенное расписание автобусов, от которого Фил отрывает кусочек. Он пишет, используя стену в качестве опоры.

_Олдхэм стрит? Я там был. Наверное, здесь какая-то ошибка, там сейчас строительная площадка. В любом случае, я рад, что ты получил свою почту, я не против, чтобы ты продолжал забирать её. Кран определённо в порядке, кстати._

_Фил._

_P. S. Твой чек датирован 2013 годом. Как поживают летающие машины? Не построили ещё отели в космосе?_

Фил опускает записку в ящик и улыбается про себя. Должно быть, это ошибка в кассовом аппарате, и он совсем не знает этого парня. Но всё равно, это приятно, как будто у него появился тайный друг.

Направляясь к двери, он трясёт головой. Тайный друг?

Видимо, обладание собственной квартирой вернуло его к психологическому возрасту девятилетки.

-

Дэн находит кучу макулатурной почты и записку от Фила.

Отчасти он ждёт, когда Фил станет в его голове Филом, а не просто «новым владельцем квартиры».

Он хмурится, читая её. Фил принимает его за дурака?

_Понятия не имею, что ты имел в виду в последних словах. Сейчас и есть 2013. Никаких летающих машин, по крайней мере, мне на глаза они не попадались. Тебе никто не говорил, что ты немного странный?_

_Дэн._

Он оставляет один из рекламных листков, на котором написана дата. Он обводит её и пишет огромными буквами: _СМОТРИ_.

-

Фил много в чём не уверен в жизни.

Но он довольно точно уверен в том, что в число этих вещей не входит текущий год. По крайней мере, он может за этим следить.

_У меня здесь 2009. Ноябрь 2009. Олли Мёрс вот-вот победит на X Factor, а 2013 наступит только через четыре года._

Немного поколебавшись, Фил добавляет: _ты под чем-то или как?_

-

_Нет, я не под чем-то._

У Дэна есть сотня дел, очень важных, с которыми нужно разобраться. Поэтому он сидит в кафе, попивает клубничный молочный коктейль и пишет записку для Фила.

_Ну ладно. Я докажу это. Олли Мёрс не победил на X Factor, это сделал Джо МакЭлдерри. А зима выдалась очень холодной, все болели. Ешь больше супа и купи шарф и перчатки._

Он не уверен, зачем втянулся в это, но это забавный способ отвлечься. В жизни Дэна сейчас слишком много настоящих, сиюминутных приоритетов: не проваливать дедлайны, найти приличную газету вместо того, чтобы перебиваться фрилансом, который является не слишком стабильным источником дохода, совмещать социальную жизнь со сном и стойким желанием оставаться дома и ничего не делать, день за днём.

Фил же, напротив, кажется приятной тенью. Незримым присутствием на краю жизни Дэна, с которым он не обязан оставаться на связи.

Но, как ни странно, он этого хочет.

-

_Ты был прав насчёт X Factor. Как ты узнал? Думаю, тебе повезло и ты угадал. И не так уж и холодно._

-

_Ещё похолодает, уже скоро. В середине декабря. Обещаю._

-

Фил смотрит на каскад белых снежинок за окном, превращающийся в метель. Суп кипит на плите, и он обхватывает руками чашку кофе, пытаясь согреться.

На столе лежит записка от Дэна. _Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал._

-

_Как ты вообще мог... ладно, снова догадался. Зимой всегда холодает, с этим сложно промахнуться. Тебе нужно получше постараться, Дэн._

-

_Я всё ещё не верю ТЕБЕ, парень из 2009._

-

_Ладно, я докажу это._

Фил останавливается и опускает взгляд на сумку, стоящую у его ног.

_Если ты ещё можешь попасть в свою старую квартиру, иди в ванную. На стене между раковиной и душем есть расшатанная плитка (я случайно пнул её этим утром), а за ней — щель в стене. Я там кое-что спрятал. Ну, по крайней мере, собираюсь это сделать._

_Фил._

-

Квартиру ещё не продали.

У Дэна до сих пор сохранился экземпляр ключей — забытая копия, которую он сделал полгода назад и не вернул при выезде.

Он проникает внутрь, чувствуя себя преступником. Там темно и пусто.

Воздух застоялый и холодный. Квартира больше не кажется его.

Он включает свет в ванной и опускается к плитке, которая, несомненно, чуть смещена относительно остальных.

Он смутно припоминает, что заметил её несколько месяцев назад. Чистил зубы и тыкал её одним пальцем ноги. Он мельком подумал насчёт того, чтобы заменить штукатурку, но затем его голова оказалась забита чем-то другим.

Чуть дрожащими пальцами он снимает плитку и тянется к стене.

Его пальцы смыкаются вокруг чего-то, и он извлекает это на свет, сдувая пыль, которая забивается ему в глаза и горло.

Он отряхивает предмет, очищает от грязи, которая въелась в поверхность. Это коробка для карандашей с отодвигающейся крышкой. Дэн открывает её, желая, чтобы его пальцы перестали дрожать, пока он возится со сложенной запиской.

_Если это сработало... привет, Дэн! (Если это не Дэн, пожалуйста, верните коробочку на то место, откуда вы её достали. Я буду очень признателен!) Сегодня очень холодно, мои пальцы почти занемели, чтобы писать. Ты был прав, мне нужны перчатки. Вот тебе кое-что из 2009. Я проверю почтовый ящик позже, надеюсь, ты это получишь._

_Так странно думать, что это произойдёт через четыре года, но для тебя это происходит ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС. Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Дэн. Я не делаю ничего, клянусь. Ты что, волшебник?_

_Я не знаю, что ещё сказать, так что просто нарисую льва._

_Фил._

Дэн смеётся, глядя на нарисованного льва, и откладывает записку, чтобы посмотреть, что ещё находится в коробочке.

Он находит брелок с крохотным Тоторо, свёрнутый буклет из альбома Muse "Resistance", леденец (который Дэн точно не будет есть) и красную гелевую ручку.

Ничего особенного, но для Дэна это ощущается, словно Рождество.

Он покидает квартиру, не замеченный никем. Он сжимает капсулу времени Фила в кармане пальто, направляясь в ночь.

-

_Спасибо. Думаю, теперь я должен тебе поверить, так ведь? Это было потрясающе. Это самое милое, что кто-либо когда-либо делал для меня. Нет, я не волшебник. И я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что происходит._

_Дэн._

-

_Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь?_

-

_Да. Но это может быть немного сложно, ну, знаешь, есть на это пара причин._

-

_Давай погуляем в эту субботу по Манчестеру. Сейчас весна, и деревья стоят в цвету. Следуй за номерами на карте, это будет так, словно я рядом с тобой._

_Фил._

-

Дэн минует фонтан и смотрит на сложенную карту с обведёнными кружками числами. Номер пять.

Деревья голые, похожие на скелеты, и холодный воздух кусает щёки. Он один, и сейчас зима. Никаких цветов.

Где-то, в другой день, в другое время, Фил шёл этим маршрутом. Видел, как цветы опадают с деревьев, а сквозь листву пробивается солнечный свет. И представлял себе Дэна, как Дэн сейчас представляет его.

Они следуют по пути друг друга по этим Манчестерским улицам, парадоксально разделённые, но, в то же время, связанные.

Лето и зима.

Он засовывает руки в карманы и ускоряет шаг. Может, ему стоит забросить всё это дело, пойти домой и посмотреть телевизор.

Он заворачивает за угол и едва не врезается в фонарный столб, потому что держит карту близко к лицу, пытаясь прочитать написанный Филом комментарий.

_Иди в ShakeAway. Если ты раньше там не был, тебе нужно сходить. Я выбрал коктейль с добавлением Oreo и Daim. И пока я пишу это, я чувствую, как сахар проникает в мою душу._

_P. S. Надеюсь, там ещё открыто. Если в 2013 нет ShakeAway, тогда будущее — ужасное место._

Дэн потягивает коктейль с ирисками и белыми Maltesers из пластикового стакана и идёт к последней остановке. Она немного выбивается из остальных, совсем ничего примечательного. Сначала Дэн думает, что он не так понял.

Он поворачивается в недоумении. Номер двадцать. Фил, по-видимому, указал на стену, густо покрытую граффити.

Затем, Дэн замечает это.

Между слоганов, телефонных номеров и сообщений, угроз, надписей и рисунков, на крохотном пространстве между _«А + Г НАВСЕГДА»_ и  _«Я люблю Жюстин Б.»_

_Спасибо за прогулку, Дэн. У меня был прекрасный день, надеюсь, тебе он тоже понравился!_

Он обводит пальцами краску, чуть потрескавшуюся к этому моменту и перекрытую за четыре года бессчётными надписями других людей.

И он улыбается.

-

_Мне понравилось, Фил. Спасибо._

_Я всё ещё ничего не знаю о тебе, кстати говоря. У нас общий почтовый ящик, который каким-то образом пересекает почти половину десятилетия, и я ничего о тебе не знаю. Что ты делаешь, есть ли у тебя работа?_

_Я расскажу о себе, даже если тебе всё равно. Я начал учиться на юриста, но потом понял, что не хочу им быть. Я не особо горжусь этим моментом._

_Сейчас я учусь на журналиста и время от времени пишу статьи как фрилансер. И я намного счастливее._

_Тебе когда-нибудь казалось, что ты не знаешь, куда катится твоя жизнь? Я до сих пор так чувствую. Но теперь я не так беспокоен. Я чувствую, что могу просто смириться с этим немного больше, чем раньше. Просто плыть по течению._

_Дэн._

-

_У меня есть работа. Ну, почти. Я обучаюсь на психолога. Мне нравится чувствовать, что я помогаю людям. Или, по крайней мере, пытаюсь. Моя мама говорила, что у меня такое лицо, которому люди доверяют._

_Я рад, что ты счастлив. Счастливее. Это нормально — не знать, чего ты хочешь от жизни, или не знать ТОЧНО, что ты хочешь. Я тоже так чувствовал раньше, да:) (Надеюсь, люди продолжают использовать смайлики в 2013, иначе будет неловко), но я никогда не позволял себе слишком сильно этим терзаться. Знаешь, ведь всё зависит только от того, что ты можешь сделать? Время всегда идёт вперёд, вещи меняются._

_Фил._

-

_Я скучаю по тебе. Не знаю, как, но я скучаю по тебе._

-

_Я знаю. Я тоже по тебе скучаю._

-

— Мам? — Дэн берёт тарелку из рук матери, которая закрывает духовку и накладывает себе еду.

— Ммм?

— Ты когда-нибудь... — чёрт, как же это сказать? — ты когда-нибудь писала кому-нибудь письма?

Они сидят за столом, и пока они едят, она спрашивает:

— Например, другу по переписке?

— Эээ... ну...

— Больше, чем другу по переписке. — Она подмигивает, и Дэн хочет стереть весь этот разговор и начать заново. — Писала.

— Пап?

— Нет. Но когда-то писал.

Он смотрит в свою тарелку, наматывая на вилку спагетти.

— Почему не... эмм... что произошло?

— Это было невовремя, — она запинается, и Дэн поднимает голову. Её взгляд отстранён, и он не понимает, точно ли она здесь на самом деле, под ярким кухонным светом. — Правильное время — это главное. Ты слишком молод — ты не поймёшь.

— Ты была бы удивлена, — бормочет Дэн, откусывая от ломтя хлеба. На некоторое время воцаряется тишина.

— Я пишу письма кое-кому, — внезапно говорит Дэн.

— Да, я поняла, — по голосу ясно, что ей интересно.

— Но это... сложно. Ты сказала бы, неправильное время.

— Тебе нравится этот человек?

— Мне... да. Очень. — Дэн смотрит на тарелку и тихо продолжает. — Но он не из того времени, мам.

— Незначительная деталь, — слышит он и недоверчиво поднимает голову.

—  _Незначительная?_

— Разумеется. — Его мать отламывает кусок хлеба и улыбается. По какой-то причине Дэну кажется, что она может увидеть всё — Фила, почтовый ящик, письма, всё — просто взглянув на его лицо. — Всё получится. — Она вдруг двигает тарелку с хлебом ближе к нему. — Но ничего не получится, пока ты не станешь больше есть! Ты в последнее время худой, одна кожа да кости.

Дэн закатывает глаза и берёт ещё один кусок хлеба. Но втайне он рад, что разговор продолжается.

-

_Я хочу встретиться с тобой. То есть, по-настоящему. Я даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь. (Я пытался сделать так, чтобы это звучало не слишком пугающе, провалился и отправил как есть. Прости.)_

_Фил._

-

_Ну так почему бы и нет? В 2009 я жил в студенческом городке. 20 декабря я был на Рождественской вечеринке, а затем отправился к родителям, чтобы провести Рождество с ними. Я был довольно пьян, но, думаю, помню адрес. Там было довольно много народа, так что ты, наверное, можешь просто так туда прийти. Кажется, для тебя время идёт быстрее, чем для меня. Прошло всего несколько дней, но для тебя, кажется, прошёл почти год с тех пор, как мы начали... это._

_Так что. Вот. Я буду ждать, даже если не узнаю этого._

_Дэн._

_P. S. Не обращай внимания на мои волосы. Для меня это был не самый удачный год в плане причёски._

-

Фил находит адрес и легко вливается в поток студентов, входящих и выходящих из здания. Откуда-то до него доносится рождественская музыка, а унылый коридор по другую сторону украшен дешёвой мишурой, и там стоит одинокая рождественская ель, которая выглядит так, будто её хорошо потрепали.

Он находит большой зал, следуя за громкостью из колонок; дребезжащие звуки становятся всё громче, играя рождественские песни.

— Извиняюсь, — девушка поворачивается и приветствует его широкой улыбкой, поправляя бретельки своего платья.

— Привет. Ты нигде не видела Дэна Хауэлла?

— О. Эмм... кажется, я видела его за дверью, в коридоре. Вон там, — добавляет девушка, указывая на дверь в дальнем конце комнаты, когда Фил выглядит растерянным.

— Спасибо.

Он берёт бутылку пива со стола, надеясь, что никто не будет против. Всё равно кажется, что он немного опоздал. Большинство присутствующих валяются на диване или целуются по углам. На полу лежит парень в венке из мишуры и играет с рыбкой-предсказанием, которые бывают в хлопушках, они сворачиваются у тебя в руке и означают, что ты испытываешь противоречивые чувства.

В тишине коридора Фил делает вдох. Здесь, за дверью, воздух спокойнее. Прохладнее.

Кто-то сидит, прислонившись к стене и прикладываясь к бутылке. Тёмные волосы, длинные ноги, вытянутые впереди. Есть что-то игривое в том, как он сидит. Что-то неопределённое.

Неуверенность в себе или во всём происходящем, Фил не может сказать, что именно.

Фил прислоняется к стене, чтобы Дэн его заметил. С его стороны, он отчасти ожидал, что будет послан куда подальше. Но Дэн ничего не говорит, даже когда Фил чувствует на себе его взгляд.

— Дэн, правильно? — тихо произносит Фил.

— Ммм.

— Не против, если я...

Дэн указывает рукой на ковёр рядом с собой, не поворачивая головы. Его чёлка падает, когда он делает ещё один глоток.

Фил прислоняется к стене рядом с ним, оставляя между ними довольно большое пространство.

— Не думаю, что видел тебя здесь, — наконец произносит Дэн.

— Я из Йорка, — говорит Фил. Что ж. Это половина правды.

— О.

Тишина. Но не напряжённая. Фил быстро смотрит на Дэна, замечая его опущенный взгляд и тёмные глаза. Изгиб его рта, румянец на коже. Тень от чёлки, падающей на лицо. Немного чересчур длинной.

— Так, ммм, почему ты поступил в Манчестер? — говорит Фил. Это похоже на собеседование при приёме на работу, но он едва ли это замечает, будучи слишком очарованным физическим присутствием Дэна рядом с собой.

Это он. Не шариковая ручка на обратной стороне помятых чеков, не чернила и бумага. Не отпечатки мыслей или пересказы разговоров.

Плоть и кровь. Тепло.

Дэн поднимает взгляд.

— Я... — он закусывает губу и моргает, а затем смеётся. — Я даже не знаю ни хрена.

Он смеётся ещё, после паузы. Совсем слабо. Он выглядит маленьким, потерянным. Тёмные волосы на огромном пространстве белой стены, университетские коридоры уменьшили его.

— Я ненавижу свою специальность. Я ненавижу то, куда катится моя жизнь. — Он опускает голову ещё ниже. — Я ненавижу самого себя.

Затем Фил обвивает его рукой. Он не уверен насчёт того, не переходит ли он какую-то черту, но Дэн льнёт к нему, тёплый и хрупкий. И Фил говорит: хорошо, всё хорошо.

— Прости, — Дэн шмыгает носом. — Чёрт, тебе не стоило иметь дело со мной. Я даже не знаю тебя.

Он говорит немного неразборчиво и в том, как он смотрит на Фила, заметно, что он очень ранимый. С такого расстояния он просто выглядит юным. Одинокий подросток.

И это странно, потому что он словно незакончен. Как будто Фил видит Дэна в процессе становления, версию, предшествующую той, которую он скоро узнает.

Что само по себе нелепо, потому что люди не проводят свои жизни, становясь идеальными моделями самих себя. В любой момент времени они являются теми, кто они есть.

— Всё нормально. Я не возражаю. — Фил осторожно сжимает плечо Дэна. — Знаешь, всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, всё образуется само собой. 

— Правда? — Голос Дэна дрожит, и он явно пытается это скрыть. Фил гладит пальцами его волосы, мягко и легко.

— Правда.

Не так часто один человек может сказать это другому с такой уверенностью, думает Фил.

Дэн просто смотрит на него, и Фил поворачивает голову, когда чувствует пальцы Дэна на своём затылке, и губы Дэна вступают в контакт с его собственными.

Он широко открывает глаза от удивления, когда Дэн целует его.

— Чёрт, — бормочет Дэн в его губы, отстраняясь, а затем думая ещё раз и целуя его снова. — Чёрт. Прости, я...

Фил берёт его за плечи и осторожно отодвигает от себя.

— Я знаю. всё хорошо.

— Ну вот. Я должен... эээ... — Дэн достаёт из кармана ручку и Фил чувствует нажим пера на своей коже. Он видит номер Дэна, немного размазанный, на своём запястье.

Дэн встаёт и уходит, и Фил смотрит ему вслед, неспособный что-то сделать, ощущение чернил на запястье и поцелуя на губах парализует его, и он не может ничего сделать, только гадать, мог ли он действительно поцеловать Дэна в ответ.

-

Когда Фил наконец покидает белый коридор, его ждёт тёплая горечь алкоголя, жжение в горле, а затем темнота.

-

_Я встретил тебя._

-

_Правда? Каким я был?_

-

_Пьяным. И грустным. Когда я ушёл, то тоже напился. Потому что по какой-то причине не смог это выносить._

-

_О. Вообще-то это похоже на 2009._

Мимо, стуча своей тростью по полу, проходит женщина, которая жила по соседству с Дэном, и смотрит на него, прищурившись.

— Ты же, вроде бы, съехал?

— Да. 

Дэн даже не поворачивает головы, опуская записку в почтовый ящик.

-

_Ты поцеловал меня._

Фил пишет записку, с громким хлопком закрывает почтовый ящик, потирает лицо рукой, проводит пальцами по волосам и выходит прочь.

Воздух холоден, и он идёт, куда глаза глядят. Он никуда не собирается. Ему некуда идти. Он прекрасно знает о том, что не брился сегодня, и что его волосы не уложены, и он, наверное, ужасно выглядит, но ему всё равно. Если кто-то странно на него посмотрит, он и не заметит.

Непохоже, что он что-то видит. Ничто не кажется реальным: ни асфальт под его ногами, ни ветер в листве деревьев, ни машины, ни другие люди, идущие по своим делам.

Он проснулся с похмельем, похожим на глухой, постоянный барабанный перестук, и номер Дэна на его руке стёрся так, что его не различить.

-

Дэн замирает на секунду, а затем вырывает целую страницу из своего блокнота (теперь у него есть блокнот, чтобы писать Филу) и начинает писать. Он пишет, опершись на стену, пока на ней не остаются красные отпечатки от его пальцев.

-

_Фил..._

_Я ~~не очень~~ в смысле, я помню, что поцеловал кого-то тем вечером. Я понятия не имел, что это был ты. Я почти не помню твоего лица._

_Я хотел бы помнить твоё лицо. Я хочу увидеть тебя, по-настоящему, я хочу встретиться с тобой. Я хочу встретиться с тобой, ясно? Так что давай встретимся._

_В 2013 на углу главной улицы, напротив торгового центра, есть Старбакс. Встретимся там 23 января._

_Дэн._

_~~P. S.~~ _

Он вычёркивает последнюю часть. Всё равно он не уверен в том, что хочет сказать.

Затем он идёт домой и валится на кровать. Его ноутбук тускло светится, освещая комнату бледно-голубым светом. Он закрывает его и прижимает лицо к подушке.

Завтра. Фил.

Он увидится с Филом завтра.

Он почти не спит.

-

_Хорошо, я буду тебя ждать._

_Фил._

-

Дэн заказывает карамельный маккиато в десять тридцать и садится за столик, который ясно видно от входа. Когда кофейня начинает заполняться людьми, он нервничает всё больше и больше. Он не знает, чего ждёт. В некоторые моменты он задумывается, не выдумал ли он Фила, чтобы компенсировать чувство одиночества. Он не пропустил бы его.

Каждый раз, когда стеклянная дверь открывается, он поднимает взгляд. Но, кажется, никто не узнаёт или даже замечает его.

Часы проходят. Наступает и проходит полдень. Затем три часа. Три тридцать. Четыре.

В шесть кафе закрывается, и ему приходится уйти.

-

_Ты не пришёл._

-

_Что? О чём ты?_

-

_О том, что ты не пришёл._

-

_Мы можем попробовать снова. В другой день, в разные дни. Мы можем попробовать другое время, другое место. Я буду тебя ждать._

-

_Это не сработало, Фил. Ты застрял в 2009, а я застрял в 2013. Нет никакого другого времени, не для меня. Я должен жить своей жизнью, ~~я не могу~~ кажется, что я гоняюсь за тенью, словно ты почти здесь, почти, но затем я оборачиваюсь, а тебя нигде нет. Тебя нет здесь, и мы не можем никогда встретиться._

_Я больше так не могу. Прости._

-

_Дэн, пожалуйста. Можем мы хотя бы подумать об этом? ~~Что, если мы сдались слишком легко?~~_

-

_Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Пожалуйста, будь здесь, мне нужно, чтобы ты был здесь, Дэн. ~~Ты нужен мне.~~_

-

**_[Февраль 2013]_ **

Может быть, ему стоит купить помидоров и сделать домашнюю пиццу.

Дэн осторожно осматривает ряды овощей и фруктов, не зная, что выбрать. Позади него слышится стук трости, и он двигается вбок, чтобы дать пожилой женщине набрать пакет яблок.

— Пироги, знаете ли, — ни с того ни с сего говорит она Дэну. — Февраль — хорошее время для пирогов.

— Точно, — бормочет он. Он решает, что с приготовлением пиццы будет слишком много мороки. Он не обратил особого внимания на диалог, случившийся в овощном отделе.

— Вы тот юноша. Тот самый юноша, который живёт напротив, — она поднимает на него взгляд, и внезапно он понимает, что она права.

— Эээ. Да. Но больше я там не живу.

Она делает паузу, сверяясь со списком покупок, а затем снова поднимает голову. 

— Другой юноша, до вас. На секунду я подумала, что он — это вы, у меня не слишком хорошее зрение.

Дэн замирает с ананасом в руках.

— До меня?

— Да, — она неопределённо машет рукой. — Он был приятным. Помогал мне заходить в лифт. Но волосы просто ужасные. Крашеные, — шепчет она для пущего эффекта, думает Дэн. — Но, конечно... — она прерывается, выбирая грейпфрут.

Дэн ждёт.

— Конечно...? — в конце концов подсказывает он.

Она снова поднимает голову, очевидно, забыв, что он был здесь.

— Конечно — он погиб, бедный мальчик. Такой юный. Такой юный. Автомобильная авария. Да. — Она кивает Дэну, приняв, очевидно, его выражение полного, остолбенелого шока за заинтересованность в её рассказе. — Должно быть, прошло... о, уже три года. Потом, чуть позже в том году, вселились вы, конечно же.

Я так и не узнал... я никогда... — Дэн трясёт головой. — Никто не говорил мне.

— Что ж. Сначала я думала, что вы могли оказаться им, я была без очков. Вы... — она морщит нос, — знаете, у вас такая же стрижка, как у него.

Дэн бросает свою корзину с продуктами на пол и выбегает из магазина.

-

— Вы не собираетесь за это платить?

Глэдис Хэйнс окликает высокого парня, с которым она разговаривала. Он выглядел до странного бледным, и за время их разговора побледнел ещё сильнее. Затем он просто испарился, ни с того ни с сего. Бросил свои покупки и выбежал.

— Ну и молодёжь пошла, — бормочет она. — Сейчас здесь, через минуту и не видать.

-

_ВЫПУСКНИК УНИВЕРСИТЕТА ПОГИБ ПОД КОЛЁСАМИ АВТОМОБИЛЯ_

_18 июля 2010 года_

_Молодой человек погиб прошлым вечером, когда вышел на дорогу с оживлённым движением и был сбит. Номер машины не записан, и водителя нельзя опознать. Жертву звали Фил Лестер, двадцати трёх лет. Свидетели пришли к предположению, что поведение Лестера в последние секунды перед аварией можно было описать как необычное. Источник, который не пожелал быть названным, сообщает, что Лестер "подался вперёд, вглядываясь сквозь поток машин, словно на другой стороне дороги кто-то был", и шагнул на дорогу, не волнуясь о своей безопасности. Семья и друзья Лестера недоступны для комментариев._

-

Дэн закрывает вкладку и закрывает полностью сайт с архивом газеты прежде, чем дрожащими руками захлопнуть крышку ноутбука.

Он хватает блокнот и ручку с прикроватного столика и даже не замечает бурный шквал записок и писем, потревоженных его движением.

Они каскадом падают на пол, и в этой куче каждое сообщение от Фила, которое когда-либо появлялось в почтовом ящике, каждая мысль, каждое чувство.

Пол усеян белым, и это как отражение снежного вихря, бушующего за окном. Каждая страница покрыта чернилами. Словами Фила.

-

Дэн вдавливает кончик ручки в бумагу, прислонившись к стене и карябая слова так быстро, что ручка едва не ломается в его руке.

_Фил,_

_Прости меня. ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ за то, что я ушёл, я не мог больше этого выносить. Я не виню тебя, если ты больше никогда не захочешь со мной говорить, но пожалуйста, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, сделай ради меня одну последнюю вещь._

_В 2010 году, 18 июля, ты увидишь меня через дорогу, через улицу. Ты увидишь меня, Фил, а я не увижу тебя. В тот день я окончательно решил уйти из университета, но это неважно. Фил, что бы ты не делал, НЕ ПЕРЕХОДИ ДОРОГУ._

_Потому что я узнал это, узнал причину, по которой ты не появился в Старбаксе в тот день. Ты умер, Фил. Ты погиб, пытаясь дотянуться до меня._

_Жди меня. Просто жди. Не пытайся найти меня, я буду ждать тебя у почтового ящика, когда придёт время._

_Я люблю тебя. Мне очень жаль, что я никогда не говорил тебе этого._

_Дэн._

Он складывает лист бумаги, но сперва открывает почтовый ящик, по большей части по привычке.

Оказалось, что, несмотря на то, что Дэн перестал писать, Фил не перестал. Он неистово опустошает ящик прежде, чем поместить внутрь записку и вновь закрыть его.

Он ждёт, прижав ладонь ко рту. Он не может сделать ничего, только ждать.

Ничего. Он один, в подъезде дома, где больше не живёт, окружённый письмами от того, кто давным-давно мёртв.

— Фил.

Проходит несколько секунд перед тем, как до него доходит, что это его голос. Он не похож на его голос, он звучит слишком тихо. Перед глазами всё расплывается, а горло болит.

Он не чувствует волны холодного воздуха с улицы, когда дверь за ним открывается. Он не замечает снежного вихря, сопровождаемого тихими шагами.

— Дэн?

Но он слышит голос. Он поднимает голову и почти не поворачивается от почтового ящика. Потому что если он обернётся, это станет реальным. Он не уверен, готов ли он пока.

Он не готов. Он до смерти напуган.

Он поворачивается.

-

Дэн выше, чем помнит Фил. По крайней мере, на три дюйма. Теперь выше, чем он сам.

Его волосы короче, а вокруг глаз появилась уверенность. Он всё ещё выглядит более чем слегка неуверенным в себе, но место потерявшего надежду, потерянного подростка занял робкий молодой мужчина. Теперь появилась тень уверенности.

Затем Фил вспоминает, что ему нужно дышать.

Дэн делает шаг вперёд. И ещё один. Мягко, осторожно, словно деревянный пол вот-вот потрескается и развалится под его ногами и разделит их навсегда.

Фил тоже двигается вперёд.

-

— Ты ждал, — выдыхает Дэн.

И Фил целует его.

Он холодный от снега, чистый, яркий, и  _настоящий_ , его руки обхватывают лицо Дэна. Дэн отчаянно цепляется за его плечи, и затем за волосы у основания шеи. Его руки не могут найти себе места, ему нужна уверенность в том, что Фил не растворится в воздухе.

В конце концов, они отрываются друг от друга. Дэн ощущает на своих щеках ладони Фила. 

— Ты холодный, но становишься теплее, — выдыхает он, целуя его снова.

— Теперь мне теплее, — глаза Фила яркие, светло-голубые. Почему-то тёплые, в полную противоположность вихрю из мокрого снега, бушующему на улице.

Это не слишком смешно, но Дэн тихо смеётся. Кажется, он не может перестать покрывать поцелуями щёки и губы Фила. Фил делает шаг навстречу, нежно обхватывая шею Дэна.

В любом случае, поцелуи — это, наверное, всё, на что он способен прямо сейчас. Объяснения могут подождать. Теперь у них есть время.

Не говоря ни слова, Фил берёт Дэна за руку. И они вместе выходят наружу, под снег.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2872822


End file.
